A Year
by Crispy75
Summary: A Year in the life of our two ladies. Starting with New Year. What can I say, my muse is playing up again. A/O of course. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

New Year

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Yes I am aware New Years was months ago, I like to break the habit formed by others and do things in my own time.**_

_**Secondly My last chapter for Montana Calling was crap. That's what you get when you are tired but trying to write anyway. So while I recover from the flu and my muse recovers here's a series of one shots. **_

Olivia checked and double checked her DD5's while studiously ignoring Elliott smirking across the desk from her as he finished his own. He knew the reason why she was procrastinating, he knew why her stomach was in knots and what her plans were. She sighed, that was the last time she was confiding in him.

She reached for a DD5 she had already completed and checked twice but Elliot got to it before her, snatching it out of her reach

"El" she groaned

"No more, I'm sure it's in order" he grinned "Now get your chicken ass up and over to Alex's" he ordered and she sighed

"That's the last time I tell you anything"

"So you keep saying" he stated then contemplated her seriously "Liv you've been crazy for the woman for over 11 years now, I didn't need you telling me, it just confirmed my suspicions. You've had multiple chances to tell her how you feel and you've kept chickening out." His steady blue gaze bored into hers "How much time have you lost Liv? You've never met anyone else that competes to her have you?"

"No" Olivia admitted quietly. She had tried, lord how she had tried, with men and women. She'd hurt a few in the process but no one had ever stacked up. She doubted anyone ever would. Did she really want to spend her life catching guys like her father, living a lonely existence? Or did she want a reason other than work to get up in the morning. Did she want someone to go home to at the end of the day. She sat there for long contemplative moments until Elliot spoke up again.

"She's come back Olivia, there must be a reason why. The last we heard she was loving the job and then suddenly she's back and asking you over for New Years?" he gave her a 'come on' look.

Finally Olivia decided enough was enough. What was the worst that could happen? She was already single and living alone, she could always go back to that. At least having Alex say no to her face would be better than uncertainty and she could move on.

Piling the DD5's in her tray to deal with when she returned to work she stood and reached for her phone sending a quick message to Alex to say she was finished with the paperwork and would soon be on the way.

"Give my regards to the esteemed counsellor and give her a kiss for me" Elliot called with a chuckle as she finally gathered up her coat and headed out. She never stopped walking but gave him the one finger salute over her shoulder.

Stepping outside the precinct she shivered and pulled the coat tighter around her. The streets were bare of vehicles, smart considering the snow drifts. She knew her chances of getting a taxi to pick her up on New Year's were Buckley's and none so she figured she was in for a hike. Luckily it was only 4 blocks to Alex's High rise apartments.

By the time she got to the apartment complex she was soaked from mid thigh down, shivering uncontrollably and she couldn't feel her face. If she wasn't laid out with the flu tomorrow she would consider it a minor miracle.

Nodding to the doorman who was familiar from previous visits she hurried inside. The doorman smiled and bid her a nice evening. Olivia sniffed, shivered again and wished him one too before heading to the private elevator that led to the penthouse.

Once inside she leant wearily against the wall and hoped to hell she hadn't made the 4 block trek though two feet of snow in vain. She shivered again, saturated, cold to the core and dreading what the next couple of hours could hold.

The elevator pinged and the doors popped open. Gathering some last energy reserves she pushed off the wall and stumbled out into the hallway. Olivia had a new respect for the guys in uniform who were standing out in Times Square tonight. Just because some fools would rather freeze and watch a ball drop than stay inside with loved ones.

Shaking her head she raised a hand to rap on Alex's door, hissing as it sent a sting through her frozen fingers. She cocked her head to the side, surprised she couldn't hear sounds of a party going on inside the penthouse. Even high society made a bit of noise on New Year's right?

On that thought the door swung open and Olivia's breath fled her lungs as she was greeted by the beautiful sight of the woman she loved dressed casually in stonewashed jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Her hair was out and flowing and her glasses perched gracefully on her nose. Oh God her feet were bare, Olivia found nothing sexier than bare feet, especially on Alex. She gulped.

"Olivia! Jesus your freezing and soaked to the bone, what have you been doing?" Alex asked in concern as she pulled Olivia inside and closed the door.

"I'll have you know I don't walk 4 blocks through 2 foot drifts for anyone you know" Olivia wisecracked then groaned when another hard shiver hit her "Can we turn the temp up a bit until I thaw out?"

"You need to get in the shower, or even better a bath" Alex reached for her zipper and took over when Olivia couldn't undo her jacket. Shaking her head in exasperation as she undid it and helped Olivia take the jacket off "You should have called, I didn't realise it was so bad out there"

"Alex come on, you invited me to your party, I told you I was coming, the least I could do was turn up, even if I am late" Olivia smiled then as if realising it for the first time looked around the empty apartment "Where is everyone?"

"Olivia, obviously the cold has frozen your observation skills because there is no party." Alex grinned and shook her head as Olivia shuddered again. Taking the older woman's hand she led her towards the back of the apartment and towards her en suite and large Jacuzzi. Olivia turning up cold and wet at her place was speeding up her plans but after 11 years of waiting she figured they needed to hit the gas a little. She had wanted to talk first but she'd play the cards she'd been dealt.

"I invited you Olivia, only you" she told the stunned detective and wondered how long it would take for that to settle in. Probably a while, you needed to hit the great Detective Benson over the head sometimes. She really had no idea how she made it to the rank actually. When it came to her personal life Olivia was clueless.

"You did?" Olivia asked a little stunned as Alex led her through her private domain and into the en suite. She had seen it all before of course, in the year Alex returned to SVU their friendship had blossomed again and she spent many nights here, strictly platonic of course.

She came up short when she stepped into the candle lit bathroom and looked at the half full tub. What was going on? Ok Olivia you're not dumb, Alex invited you over, only you, when you get here she has lit candles in her bathroom and a bath already run. That could only mean one thing. Holy Toledo Alex was trying to seduce her.

Alex watched Olivia staring at the Jacuzzi in shock, mouth hanging open and dread filled her stomach. What if Elliot was wrong? She had been very surprised to receive the call an hour ago and doubly surprised but no less elated at what he had to say. They ended the call with Elliot threatening bodily harm if she hurt Olivia and the fact Olivia was on foot so would be a good hour and resemble a popsicle when she got here.

On that note she had hung up, changed into casual clothes, organised candles, wine and 15 minutes ago run a hot bath. Olivia had turned up a few minutes earlier than expected and she needed to get back to the kitchen and rescue the chocolate and strawberries. Hey, she was a romantic, so sue her.

"Alex, does this mean what I think it means?" Olivia asked looking once again at the candles, the bath, two wine glasses and a very expensive bottle of wine sitting on ice.

"Well, that all depends" Alex stuttered nervously.

"On what?" Olivia looked at her seriously, heart thumping in her chest. She felt a bit surer now that she could see Alex hesitate a little and watched heat explode across the younger woman's face

"On whether you'll let me join you when I come back with the food" Alex quipped and before Olivia could find her tongue to reply quickly turned and headed out of the room.

Hurrying into the kitchen she loaded up a plate with the chocolates and strawberries then decided they may need something a bit more filling and added some crackers and cheese to it. Grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, they didn't want to dehydrate, she headed back to the bathroom.

The soft plush carpet muffled her footsteps and she returned in time to see the naked rear of Olivia as she stepped into the spa. Oh God. She nearly dropped the food platter in shock. Olivia was perfect, all toned lean smooth muscle, dark skin, naked dark skin and...she couldn't think. Now was not the time to be eloquent, it was time for action.

She must have made some noise as Olivia looked back sharply over her shoulder and their gazes collided. Alex watched as that slow, one sided cocky smile pulled at Olivia's lips. Oh she loved that smile.

"Like the show counsellor?"

"I wasn't...didn't see any...um..yes" she finally settled on the truth and Olivia laughed heartily at her bumbling reply.

"I see" Olivia leant back against the bath and waited for Alex's next move. She wasn't surprised to see Alex raise her chin and walk forward in determination. Olivia watched as she leant over the bath and placed a plate full of food on the far side ledge near the wine. "What, no oysters?" she teased and swallowed a grin when Alex shot her the famous Cabot stare.

She then straightened and in one smooth move pulled her top up and off. Olivia's jaw hit the water, Alex wore no bra. How could she have not known that? She took in her fill of a half naked Alex, while her own body was covered by the swirling water.

She was so busy ogling high firm creamy breasts, with large pink nipples that she nearly missed Alex shoving her jeans down her thighs and then kicking them off leaving her naked. Naked! She did a double take and then had to grin up at Alex "Going Commando counsellor?"

"I thought it appropriate considering I had seduction on my mind" Alex answered bluntly and Olivia sucked in a harsh breath as her suspicions were confirmed. Verbally at least, pretty hard to miss the not so subtle hints she had received since arriving.

She sat back quietly and watched as Alex stepped into the tub and sat opposite her. She opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass and a small shiver ran through Olivia. Not from the cold, all thoughts of being cold had fled the instant she had seen the Jacuzzi in the candle lit room. This was from pure excitement.

She took the offered glass from Alex, deliberately running her fingers over the blondes hand as she did so and smiling when Alex flushed and her mouth parted slightly. Oh yeah, she affected Alex the same way as Alex affected her.

"Not that I am complaining counsellor but you mind telling me what brought this all on suddenly?" Olivia asked one eyebrow raised.

"After 11 years I finally ran out of patience with you and decided to take charge" Alex replied matter of factly as she took her own wine glass up and sipped the cool liquid. Olivia blinked

"Um 11 years?" Olivia asked, not comprehending.

"Yes Olivia, I've watched you watch me for 11 years, minus the few in Witsec, waiting hoping you would at least act on one of the looks you sent me, but you never did"

"Oh" Olivia was flabbergasted. Alex had waited for her to make a move. She frowned as a thought suddenly hit her "What stopped you from making a move before?"

Alex gave her a look that told her it should be obvious but Olivia was still in the dark

"Hello, femme one, I didn't want to step on Butchy Benson's toes" Alex stated while trying not to laugh at the look of pure horror that spread across Olivia's face.

"Butchy Benson?" Olivia gasped

"Our nickname for you. Abbie started it, Serena joined in, even Casey admitted it got her blood pumping and she's straight"

"Alex you've lost me" Olivia shook her head. Had Alex consumed a bottle for Dutch courage before she arrived?

"Come on Olivia, the short hair, the tight clothing, the belt, the gun, the badge oh and the leather jacket" Alex rolled her eyes.

Olivia sent her a narrowed eyed stare, not quite a glare but close. Alex wanted action? Alex was going to get action as she put her wine down. She observed the food platter and picking up half a strawberry dipped it in the chocolate and moving forward offered it up for Alex.

Alex took the morsel, making sure her tongue swept over Olivia's fingers, feeling the heat from the touch straight to her groin. She shivered lightly, Olivia was so close now but still not touching as she selected some cheese and a cracker this time.

This time Alex made sure to capture Olivia's finger in her mouth and suck on it gently until the black pupils in Olivia's eyes swallowed the outer caramel. The look of blatant desire spread across Olivia's face now had shocks of excitement running up and down Alex's spine.

Finally Olivia could take no more and pulling her finger free crashed her lips into Alex's, all thoughts of slow and gentle lost. All thoughts of waiting until midnight, gone. She wanted Alex now. Their first time was going to be in a Jacuzzi, so be it.

Alex couldn't say it was her fault that she didn't get any romance, soft bed and silk sheets. She plunged her tongue deep inside the recess of Alex's mouth while kneeling in front of Alex. Using her hands she pushed Alex's legs apart, growling when Alex gasped, then with a hard tug pulled their mounds together so that Alex's clit was tickled by the neat triangle of Olivia's mound.

Alex cried out against Olivia's mouth but Olivia didn't slow or stop, just drove her tongue deeper inside and pushed her mound closer to Alex's. Alex gave as good as she got, meeting that talented tongue eagerly with her own, biting it and sucking it. Her right hand was caught in Olivia's hair, her left at the small of Olivia's back, urging her closer.

God she was so wet, and it had nothing to do with the Jacuzzi as Olivia broke the kiss and Alex's head fell back, arching her long slender neck in invitation. Olivia took it up, latching on to her pulse point and suckling hard.

"Oh God Liv!"

"What Alex?" Olivia growled into her neck while she soothed the angry bite mark she'd left with her tongue "What do you want?"

"You" Alex gasped "I want...fuck me please"

Olivia shuddered as she rocked her hips against Alex's pussy, feeling the incendiary heat there and a saturating wetness that definitely was not water.

"Are you wet enough Alex?" she asked next, hearing the light fast intakes of air Alex was taking indicating her arousal level.

"Yes, God yes" Alex grunted straining to get closer as Olivia's hand slid up her thigh and in until long lean fingers were playing with her folds. Fuck she wanted her in her now.

"Two fingers and hard, or three and gentle?" Olivia asked next her own excitement growing, she was going to be fucking Alex Cabot in mere seconds. Her own pussy contracted at the thought, letting out a flood of juices.

"Two and OOOOOHHHH" Alex screamed as without preamble Olivia thrust two fingers inside. Another hard thrust and she was seated deep to her knuckles. "Fuuuuuuck!"

Olivia wasn't surprised at Alex's gutter mouth. She'd spent many a night on the couch with Alex watching NFL or the World Series and listening to Alex swear at every ref and a few players. Reminding the hot headed blonde that they couldn't hear her had only brought the death stare.

"Oh Fuck, fuck Olivia...harder hmmmmmm" Alex's hips were pumping wantonly against her hand and Olivia who was already thrusting hard pushed that bit harder. "Oh...yes...Oh...God..." Alex was so vocal in her pleasure and it was turning Olivia on to no end causing her to clench her thighs tight and use her hips to propel her hand, all the while bringing herself pleasure.

"Alex" she groaned as Alex's hands found her buttocks, long nails left crescent moons in the dark skin and she was pulled ever closer

"O O O Liv so close..soo"

"Fuck me" Olivia breathed as she raised her head and stared in awe at the slim body thrusting wildly underneath her. Jesus Christ she was wild, head back on the ledge of the Jacuzzi, wet hair flowing about her shoulders, mouth open, eyes open and unseeing, flushed from chest up, body taught, legs like a vice around her waist. Her breaths coming fast and choppy and the muscles clenching her fingers getting nearly impossibly tight.

Olivia had to grit her teeth to prevent from climaxing at the mere sight, and leant forward to take one of those straining nipples in her mouth, biting it hard and felt Alex's stomach hollow and her tight sheath grip her fingers tight.

"OLIVIAAAAAAAAA" Alex screamed, hands coming up to fist in her hair and pull her head back. Olivia grunted and slammed her hips hard into Alex a final time as her own climax took her by surprise

"Fuck" she cried "Fuck...fuck...fuck" she echoed with each thrust of her hips as she rode out her orgasm shuddering as the muscles holding her fingers clenched convulsively again and Alex whimpered.

Easing her fingers out of their new favourite playground she wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tight as she eased back and off her aching knees so that she was sitting chest deep in the centre of the Jacuzzi, Alex's legs wrapped around her, Alex's face buried in her throat as they slowly stepped back from the edge of insanity and returned to the world around them.

"Where..." Alex panted "Where did that come from?" She finally raised her head enough so she could look into those eyes she loved so much.

Olivia leant forward and kissed her gently on the chin

"I'd say from 11 years of frustration" Olivia blew out her breath and then gave a cocky grin "I hope I don't have to wait 11 years for the next one"

Alex smiled, a smile that suddenly had the blood in Olivia's body shooting south again as she leaned in and rimmed Olivia's ear with her tongue

"I'm hoping I don't have to wait eleven minutes" she whispered seductively and Olivia's eyes shot wide before she growled and took up the challenge.

An hour later as they were laying in bed Olivia shot bolt upright at the sound of distant firework and shot a horrified look at the clock. 12:01.

"Shit Alex, we missed the countdown" she groaned "We should at least get up and watch the fireworks." Alex merely smiled and cupping the back of her head pulled her down and kissed her long and deep

"I prefer our brand of fireworks detective" she purred before rolling on top of the stunned detective.

_**Hey all, hope you enjoyed, look out for Chapter 2. Valentines day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Year

Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hey all, thanks for the reviews for New Year. A warning ahead of time, some of these will be smut, some fluff and some just pure good fun. I won't be telling you which is which so you will just have to read and find out. Enjoy the next instalment.**_

Olivia let herself into Alex's apartment and winced at the deathly quiet. She could measure how much trouble she was in by the amount of time it usually took Alex to come and greet her, normally with a loving smile and deep kiss.

As she took off her gloves, no Alex, which was a bad sign as Alex was usually on top of her by the time the door was closed. She took off her coat next, still no Alex and dread settled in her stomach. She was in deep. Shoes followed and still no Alex. Way to go Benson, she's probably in the bedroom packing up your shit, you sure know how to fuck up a good thing, and only six weeks in, a new record.

She sighed as she picked up the bag with Alex's present in it, the giant teddy and the dozen red roses. She was in major suck up mode and she told Elliot if she spent Valentines night on the couch or back at her apartment she was going to tell Kathy about all the times he could of been home but wasn't. Elliot had stopped laughing quick smart at the threat.

No it was unfair to blame Elliot and the guys, it was her own stupid fault, she'd known what day it was and had let them talk her into a drink. One drink had turned into 2, then more. Half an hour had turned into 2 hours and before she knew it she was in deep shit.

**FLASHBACK**

"Yo baby gal, you coming for drinks?" Fin asked in his usual eloquent way and Olivia froze. Munch and Fin didn't know about her and Alex yet, they weren't ready to tell them. Elliot had been sworn to secrecy.

How could she get out of this? She always went for drinks with them, no matter what. A big case was finished and they hit O'Malley's. If she said no now they would know something was going on. She shot a desperate look at Elliot who just folded his arms and lent back in his chair. Great help he was.

"I don't know guys, I'm really tired" she suggested lamely and Munch tilted his head down and gave her that look over the top of his glasses that suggested he knew something was amiss.

"You've been going home early pretty regularly since New Year" he commented

"New Year's resolution" she told him and it was of sorts, she had promised Alex she would leave when everyone else did, try and leave early on occasion and not bring any cases home with her unless she really needed to. She'd stuck to it so far and it was working out well, surprisingly she was more productive when she wasn't so bone weary.

"I believe we are only getting half the story" Munch shot a look at his partner who nodded in agreement and they turned towards her simultaneously. Oh help.

Elliot stood and grabbed the jacket off the back of his chair as he prepared to leave. He shot her a wicked smile and encouraged

"Go on Liv, one won't hurt"

If looks could kill Elliot would have fallen over dead there. She was so going to get him for this and a brilliant idea hit

"Fine, I'll go if you do" she shot him a challenging look and he froze to the spot before he gave her a hound dog look

"Liv, it's Valentine's day" he grumbled and she rose a brow and shot him a look which meant _Exactly, and you're telling me to leave mine at home while I go out drinking, while you get to be the good boy and go home early to the wife. I don't think so Stabler._

He sighed defeated "Fine just one, I'll tell Kathy I got held up at work"

"Do whatever you need to" she shot at him as she too stood "I have to go visit the girls room and I've got a squad car for the night so I will meet you there" she told everyone and they nodded before heading out.

She was glad they didn't question why she had the car, it would be a bit hard to explain the giant teddy in the boot. She had found it by pure chance in an obscure little florist, a 3 foot bear wearing glasses almost identical to Alex's, a top hat, tux jacket and holding a box of chocolates. Olivia had bought it immediately. Elliot had just laughed.

She hurried about her toilet and headed outside, it was freezing as usual, the city was undergoing a real cold snap this year and she just wanted to go home and snuggle in the Jacuzzi with Alex. She sighed as she carefully drove the couple of blocks to the bar then had to circle for 15 minutes before she scored a spot right out the front.

Hastily making her way inside she found the guys in their favourite booth, glass already poured for her, the others half way through theirs.

As usual the minute she sat down and started drinking and talking with the guys she lost track of time. It was great to relax with them and just unwind, they were a lot of fun to be around, even though she wanted to kill Munch when he started his conspiracy theories. Fin pretty much had him in hand though.

The trouble started when she let them goad her into just one more drink, Elliot agreed to stay as well and she knew he had forgotten all about Kathy and plans to go home and start making baby number 6. Hypothetically speaking. Elliot would have a heart attack if they had another kid.

So two hours and several drinks later she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and because she was a little tipsy and happy she didn't think twice on pulling it out and answering it.

"Benson" she stated crisply and was met with a long moments silence before an icy cold voice answered

"It doesn't sound like you are still at work Detective" Oh Ohhhh "In fact, one would think with all the raucous you may be at O'Malley's"

"Um" Olivia shot Elliot a horrified look and Elliot held up his hands and mimed to keep him out of it.

"You wouldn't be out drinking with the guys Olivia while I was at home watching our dinner go to ruin?" came the next question and Olivia didn't want to lie to Alex but didn't want to admit she had ruined Alex's plans either. Not that she thought Alex had cooked but she bet she ordered in something very expensive

"Err"

"Don't even try it Liv. Six weeks, Olivia. Six weeks in and on the most romantic day of the year you're out drinking, with the _guys_, instead of home, naked in the Jacuzzi with your lover." She paused to let that sink in and Olivia felt like banging her head on the table. Stupid stupid stupid.

"I guess I know now exactly where I stand"

"Alex" Olivia groaned when she heard the quiver in Alex's voice. Alex was a supreme actress and could turn the waterworks on at the drop of a hat to get something. "Alex please come on, I'll be home in twenty minutes, I'll bring dinner" she stood and ignored the gaping looks that Munch and Fin were giving her as she tucked the phone between shoulder and ear while digging out some money to leave for the guys "Alex?"

"_I_ have had dinner" Alex stated pointedly "I didn't want the food to go totally to waste. You on the other hand have probably had too much to drink to drive. Sober up Olivia and my damn present better have cost you at least two pay checks" With that Alex hung up.

"Alex? Alex? Fuck!" she yelled causing several heads to turn her way. Royally pissed now she turned on the guys who were all smirking at her "You" she growled at Elliot "Wipe that smile off your face, I have enough similar ammo to tell Kathy to keep you on the sofa for months" she had the satisfaction of watching his smile slip.

She turned on the other two "You two owe me, big time"

"You could have said no, and we haven't exactly tied you to the chair tonight" Munch pointed out which did nothing for her anger

"Fuck you" she shot at him and ignored his chuckle as she turned to leave

"Give our regard to the lovely counsellor and tell her it's about damn time" he called as she stormed out, grabbing her jacket off the coat rack on the way.

Once outside she paused, Alex was right, she was a little tipsy to drive and she needed some more presents.

She remembered the greasy spoon on the corner and although not her normal fare decided it might help mop up some of the alcohol. On her way there she racked her brain trying to think of something that would be worth taking home for Alex to forgive her.

She scanned the shop windows as she went, eyes scanning the displays and came up short at a gift shop. Swarovski. Perfect, Alex loved this stuff. All thoughts of food forgotten for now she hurried inside, smiling at the Asian lady manning the counter as she hurried over to the large display cabinet.

Her eyes scanned the display case, looking for anything she thought Alex would love, and then she spotted them. Alex was a massive fan of Disney and Olivia had to admit Alex had got her hooked too. There was just so much adult humour in cartoons. She turned and looked at the sales assistant who hurried over smelling a sale.

Twenty minutes later Olivia walked out feeling a little bit happier. Dumbo, Bambi, Thumper and Winnie the Pooh all wrapped and secure in their little boxes. Those, the bear and some flowers and she definitely had blown her last two pay checks.

Slightly more sober but not wanting to drive yet she headed for the greasy spoon. She ordered a chicken wrap and some fries and a short black. The place wasn't exactly pumping so she had her meal in ten minutes, surprised by how good it actually tasted, and in another ten she was hitting the road. A quick stop at the market on the way home, crossed fingers hoping she wasn't maxing her card and she was soon parked in the underground garages at Alex's and struggling to carry everything.

**THE PRESENT**

"Alex?" she called as she made her way down the hall towards their bedroom. She pushed open the bedroom door and sighed as she took in the sight in front of her. Alex was curled up in a ball on the bed, fast asleep. She had obviously fallen asleep waiting for her.

Olivia put the roses on the bedside table, propped Ted against the bedroom wall and placed the presents carefully in front of it as she knelt on the floor in front of Alex. As her gaze swept over the beautiful features of her lover her heart clenched at the obvious signs that Alex had been crying and she wanted to take her gun to herself right then.

She didn't know whether she wanted to disturb her lover and apologise humbly for her lack of romanticism or let her sleep and hope Alex is understanding in the morning and suggest their own special Valentine's day.

While she contemplated Alex stirred on the bed, whispering her name and Olivia could see her eyes fluttering behind her lids. Sure enough blonde lashes parted and she was soon gazing into blue eyes that at first appeared welcoming, smiling up at her, the corners of those luscious lips doing the same. Then Olivia watched with dread as total consciousness hit Alex and the eyes turned into ice chips as they narrowed and Alex's perfect features were marred by her frown.

"Finally come home I see" Alex stated and turned onto her back away from her as she pushed back so she was sitting up on the bed leaning against the pillows and headboard.

"I'm sorry Lex" Olivia sighed, not daring to move any closer to the angry woman

"Are you?" Alex asked brow raised and Olivia nodded meaningfully causing Alex to sigh "Then why weren't you home hours ago?"

"Because Fin blindsided me and Elliot was no help. We weren't ready to tell them yet so when I started to hesitate they started to speculate and I agreed to one if Elliot went" Olivia admitted honestly

"So what happened to one?" Alex asked next and Olivia stood up frustrated, mainly with herself, and started to pace

"Once I got there and started talking..., Alex you know what we're like, you've been there. They pressured for a second which turned into a third, Elliot stopped stressing about going home himself, some of the uni's came over and.."

"You forgot that you had a lover at home on Valentine's day" Alex held up her hand when she went to protest and Olivia snapped her jaw shut "A lover who knows just how dangerous your job is, worries over it, prays your safe and starts panicking when you don't call by 8 like you said you would this morning if you got held up at work" Alex pointed out and watched as the morning's conversation came back to Olivia with clarity and she ducked her head. "I waited 2 hours before calling" Alex stated pointedly.

"Alex I am so sorry, I stuffed up, big time. What can I do? You want me to take tomorrow off and spoil you? Done. I'll do the chores for a week, two weeks. I'll..."

"Stop" Alex said firmly and Olivia snapped her mouth shut "The Olivia Benson I know does not beg or plead, not for anyone"

"I would for you" Olivia didn't hesitate and although a bit surprised by her admission realised it was the truth and held her ground as Alex cocked her head to the side and gazed at her long and steadily. Olivia felt her heart speed up as light re entered Alex's eyes and her frown turned into a gentle smile.

Alex's own heart was beating out of her chest at Olivia's words. They may not mean a lot to many but she alone knew the enormity of them. It was then she knew, although the words had not been spoken and probably wouldn't for some time, that Olivia loved her, just as much as she loved Olivia. She loved her enough to know that work was important, that she was dedicated to not just what she did but the team she did it with. She couldn't begrudge Olivia wanting to unwind with the guys, just hoped from now on she might postpone any further drinks that may land on Valentine's day.

She may be late home but Alex was positive that she hadn't come home empty handed.

"So, where's my present?" she asked with a cheeky grin and Olivia blinked at the sudden mood change. Scratching her head she looked around perplexed. Had she missed something? Looking back at Alex she found the younger blonde waiting, arms crossed, eyebrow cocked and decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Hurrying around the bed she picked up the roses first and turned to Alex

"Clichéd but I know you love them" she handed them over with a flourish and Alex took them, taking time to stroke the soft petals and sniff their heady fragrance before placing them aside

"I'll put them in a vase once I get my other presents. They didn't blow your pay check" she pointed out cheekily and Olivia sighed with relief, maybe she hadn't totally stuffed up after all.

Ted came next and caused much laughter as Alex checked out the little glasses, the hat and coat and unwrapped the chocolates so they could share a couple, before giving the bear a big hug and placing him beside her on the bed. Looking up at a sulking Olivia she grinned and opened her arms again.

Both women sighed as they held each other tight before pulling back to partake in a slow deep kiss that had them groaning and aching for more. Olivia slid her hand up to palm Alex's breasts and growled when Alex pulled away panting

"Is that all?" she asked and Olivia sighed. She wasn't going to get any sex until Alex was certain she had been fully apologised to and pulling away she rolled over and leant down to grab the plastic bag with 4 wrapped presents inside, handing it to Alex.

Alex took the bag looking like a kid who's Christmas's had come at once. When she went to shake the first present she pulled out Olivia hastily told her they were fragile and if she broke it she couldn't afford a new one, she'd maxed out her card.

"Seriously?' Alex asked a little surprised and guilty

"Only the card. It has a limit for a reason" Olivia chuckled and watched as Alex tortured her by treating the present tenderly, peeling the tape off bit by bit. "Ok Alex it's not that fragile, you're killing me here" she complained which earned her a poke of the tongue and Alex going slower.

Alex gasped in surprise when she saw the little blue container that indicated Swarovski. Oh my God, and there were 3 more presents. No wonder Olivia had nearly maxed her card. When she finally managed to open the lid and revealed a miniature figurine of Bambi with a butterfly on his tail she couldn't hold her emotions in check and sniffed quietly hoping not to alert Olivia. No such luck.

"Alex, are you crying?" Olivia asked horrified "You don't like it? I can take them back, see if they'll swap..."

"Olivia shut up, I love it" Alex raised tear filled joyful eyes to hers "You remembered"

"Of course I did, I remember everything about you" Olivia stated as if it should have been obvious and maybe it should have but it still made Alex's chest go tight with emotion all the same. She continued to unwrap the presents, this time a bit more eagerly but no less gently.

By the time she finished she also had Bambi's friend Thumper, Winnie the Pooh holding a balloon and Dumbo with his ears spread and wearing a hat. She treated all with the reverence they deserved and placed them tenderly back in their boxes as she finished looking at them so they wouldn't get damaged.

When everything was safely put away Alex turned back to Olivia who was laying beside her with large brown eyes watching her tenderly.

"Thank you so much, everything is beautiful" Alex told her while gently cupping the brunettes face and pulling her closer

"You deserve it, all of it, and more. I am so sorry Alex" Olivia whispered kissing those beautiful lips that tasted like heaven before Alex pulled back slightly with a sigh

"Don't worry, you're already taking tomorrow off and doing the chores for two weeks to make up for it" Alex teased and Olivia growled. Alex laughed as Olivia rolled onto her, knowing and finding all her ticklish spots while she weakly tried to fend off the attack until she was breathless with laughter. Finally Olivia had her pinned beneath her and the mood was becoming sensual, fast.

"So what do I get for Valentine's day?" Olivia asked and Alex got a naughty sparkle in her eye that Olivia knew well

"You get me" Alex told her still grinning and Olivia smiled back

"Best present ever" and kissed her lover deep.

They rolled over the bed, kissing and laughing. Sex for them had always been hot, hard, deep, and full of passion. On the odd occasion it may be slow and languid in the early mornings. Never had it been playful where the art of undressing became a game, where kisses were intermingled with laughter.

Once naked Olivia lay on her back amongst the pillows and looked up at the blonde her was sitting astride her hips. She looked like a goddess, a picture of perfection and Olivia was still amazed that Alex wanted her too.

Tensing stomach muscles she sat upright, causing Alex to gasp and grab onto her shoulders while locking her legs around Olivia's waist. Olivia couldn't help but groan upon feeling exactly how wet Alex was for her.

Kissing deeply, tongues interlocked, hands crept up to massage breasts, tangle in hair or simply to rake skin of the others back. Their passion built slowly until Olivia felt Alex start to undulate gently on top of her, using friction to excite her further.

She listened to her lovers breathing, could tell by the fast shallow breaths that Alex was getting more aroused by the second. Her own excitement was increasing listening to her lover. Pulling back slightly from the kiss she tried to insinuate her hand between them to reach Alex's clit. It was impossible due to how tight their bodies were pressed together.

Using her freehand she held Alex upright as she collapsed back against the pillows and before the blonde could protest slid her fingers over her clit on the way to two fingers sliding deep inside. Alex gasped, mouth wide, head tipped back as she pushed down onto Olivia's hand.

"Ride me Alex" Olivia whispered and Alex didn't hesitate, pushing up onto her knees for better leverage, thighs gripping Olivia's hips tight, one hand massaging her own breasts while the other was splayed against one of Olivia's chest keeping her balance as she thrust onto Olivia's hand.

As her urgency increased so did the speed of her thrusts. She loved Olivia's fingers inside her like no other, they knew just when to curl, Oh God like that, and they knew the exact spot to hit to help send her over, like now...

"OLIVIIIIIAAAAAA" she cried and Olivia swore, catching hold of Alex as her back arched impossibly, pulling her down to her so she could cradle Alex to her as her own climax hit. Maybe not as powerful as most she had experienced with Alex but no less beautiful. She shuddered and groaned into the beautiful arch of the blondes neck, biting down firmly until she heard Alex mew, then laving it with her tongue.

They lay for long moments, just basking in the afterglow, loving being this close, this open, this raw. They both found the moments just after climaxing very emotional and openly shared their feelings with each other, never holding back, a sound, a shudder or a comforting touch. Finally Olivia kissed Alex's sweaty brow

"This has to be the best Valentines present I ever had" she chuckled which earned her a pinch before Alex rolled off her with a sigh and they manoeuvred themselves under the covers so they wouldn't freeze.

Alex then reached for her bedside drawer and pulled out a large wrapped box which she handed to Olivia. Olivia smiled and holding it up to her ear shook it. Alex laughed and snuggled under the covers again while watching Olivia open the box.

Olivia gaped as she found an envelope on top with the NY Yankees emblem on it. Inside were season tickets to a private box. Her chin hit the covers she was sure. Her own box! She stared at Alex dumbstruck who just smiled back

"But you hate the Yankees" was all she could think to say

"I do, but Boston will play the Yankees at least once there this season so I will enjoy one game" Alex grinned "Besides with your own box it can seat up to 12 people. I guess family days for the unit will be more fun"

"The guys are gonna love you" Olivia shook her head then turned back to her box, grinning when she pulled out a new NY Yankees cap. Very nice in deed. Finally she pulled out a box that looked suspiciously like a watch box and was proved right when she opened it to reveal a very expensive brand

"I notice your current one is getting rather haggard" Alex quipped "I'm also aware that it's one I gave you many years ago. I figured I could get you another one to replace it." Alex reached over to indicate things on the watch "See it's shock proof, water resistant up to 50 meters, has standard and 24hr time, Can display time in 3 other major cities and has a back light"

"You know me so well" Olivia was amazed. Alex knew her perfectly in fact. She didn't need flowers or chocolates. The watch was practical, if a little pricey. The Yankees were her favourite sporting team and what better way to watch it than in her own private box with friends. She shuddered. She hated to think how much it all cost. Alex must be richer than she thought. "Thankyou" she leant over to kiss Alex again which soon had thoughts of all presents forgotten.

Alex called Don early the next morning and got time off for Olivia, it was slow currently so he allowed it, surprised but happy that Alex was making his surrogate daughter happy. February 15 became their Valentine's day, Olivia spent all day pampering Alex, in bed, in the Jacuzzi and anywhere else they could think of. She pushed her credit card to the limit and took Alex out to their favourite Italian restaurant. By the end of the day both agreed Olivia needed to be late more often.

_**Well, hope you enjoyed. Not as hot as the last one but I did warn you. Tried to make it true to how each would react but not sure I pulled it off. If I have my holiday's right, next chapter should be St Patrick's day. **_

_**Remember I love reviews, feeds the muse.**_


	3. Chapter 3

St Patricks Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Hey all, hope you still enjoying the ride. Here's one for St Paddy's. Thanks to all who have reviewed, keep it up. I read all of them I promise. **_

Olivia was busily trying to finish her DD5's for the latest case. The current fill in was riding her ass because she was behind. It wasn't often she got behind but she had a real hard time with motivation for the past week with Alex being away in Washington for some wheeling and dealing.

It had picked up today as Alex had called at lunch to say she had a 4pm flight back to New York and Olivia couldn't wait to see her again. One week was one hell of a dry patch after regular sex for the past couple of months. She was anxiously waiting for Alex's call to say she was home.

She was aware it was St Patrick's day and the custom was going out for a green dyed beer after work but she had very much learnt her lesson after Valentine's Day and it didn't matter how much the guys protested, she was going home. They'd have to knock her out cold and drag her unconscious body to the pub to get her there.

She checked her watch for the twentieth time in 5 minutes. 7.30pm. Alex's plane should have landed long ago and she still hadn't called to say she was home. She knew it was raining cats and dogs out there so she wasn't panicking. Yet. She'd give it another half an hour.

Of course the time dragged, even though she had work to do, and her concentration was shot again. The other three were smirking at her which wasn't unusual since Munch and Fin had found out she was seeing Alex on Valentine's day. She sure had been copping flak for that.

She startled when her mobile vibrated on her desk and Munch who had been watching snickered at her. She shot him a death glare which had his brow raising and him muttering she must have been taking lesson from Alex before turning back to his work.

"Hey sweetie" she answered, giving the finger to Elliot when he pretended to swoon in his seat.

"Hey, sorry it took so long to call. I thought the rain in Washington was bad" Alex sounded slightly grumpy and Olivia had to grin

"Where are you?" she asked and heard more grumbling followed by some background traffic and passing pedestrians.

"I'm still stuck at the terminal waiting for a car, there's an accident apparently and traffic is backed up for miles" Alex grumbled again and Olivia felt her stomach drop, Alex could be another couple of hours yet. She would offer to go get her but there was no guarantee she'd get there any quicker than the car Alex had ordered.

"Ok, I'll go home and have a nice bath waiting for you when you get there" she told her lover, hoping for another long night in the Jacuzzi and bed.

"Liv, as much as that sounds lovely I know the yearly tradition you guys have on St Paddy's day. Even Don goes and drinks green cool aid. Go have a few beers with the guys and I will buzz you when I get home" Alex told her and Olivia blinked surprised. Was this the same woman who made her come home from work every day for three weeks the second she finished work? 3 weeks of making up for her faux pas on Valentines?

"Really?" she asked, God she'd missed going for drinks with the guys, as much as she loved Alex she just wanted a beer from a jug, people yelling, sports on the TV and the guys.

"Really, I think I have punished you enough. Just don't get too drunk, I have plans for that delectable body of yours tonight and they don't include nursing you back to sobriety" Alex husked and Olivia's body instantly came alive and she swallowed hard. Oh boy. After long minutes her brain showed some form of activity and she managed to mutter

"Um..."

Alex laughed

"Speechless Detective?"

"U-huh" Olivia managed as a bit more blood travelled back to her brain. She shut her mouth when she realised she had it hanging open. Wow, and Alex hadn't done anything but insinuate. One week was definitely too long.

"Go finish your paperwork and have fun, I'll call you in a couple of hours. Bye"

"Um Ok...bye" and Olivia hung up still a bit dazed, several images flashing through her mind, mostly of Alex as she was the night before she flew to Washington, naked and sweaty and screaming her climax as she came into her mouth. Hooo boy, she needed to go splash her face.

Standing she headed towards the locker room but paused when Elliot called

"Been summonsed home?"

"Nope, Alex is stuck at the terminal, been told to go have fun" Olivia smiled "You guys owe me for Valentine's day and will be buying" she added as she headed into the room to freshen up and get ready to go for drinks.

"She's been let off the leash" Fin grinned as he sat back in his chair. Munch shot him a look over his glasses

"As much as Olivia would like to think that I believe Alex has merely given her some rope. She'll tighten the leash again when she is good and ready"

All three men thought about it and nodded. Alex certainly did appear to rule the roost.

Half an hour later they were all pushing their way into O'Malley's. The place was packed being an Irish Police bar. Elliot used his bulk to force a way through for them, the Captain reluctantly bringing up the rear.

They managed to find some room at the back corner of the bar and surprisingly a couple of Uni's gave up some stools saying they were going to head for the pool table to try their luck. She'd played against them before and they weren't bad. She thanked them with a smile and gratefully sat down, offering the other chair to the Captain. Elliot put some money on the bar, enough to cover for a jug, knowing the harried waitresses would get to them in time. Within 5 minutes they were all sipping on green beer, except the Captain who had green soda water.

Olivia started to relax on her second beer, she was spacing them out, the others were on their third. She was heeding Alex's warning/promise well. After her third beer she told the guys she'd had enough for a bit and ignored their ragging. Despite it all she was having fun. Elliot was definitely getting tipsy by now, she thought he was onto his 6-7th. Not bad going for an hour she admitted as she checked her watch and her phone again.

It was getting late 9pm and she hadn't eaten since lunch, nor had the guys. Don had left over half an hour ago. She understood with him being a recovering alcoholic it was too hard to stay for long. She told the guys they should get some food and they looked at her like she was an alien. She just rolled her eyes, grabbed a slightly swaying Elliot by the collar and dragged him outside, not caring if the others followed.

"Jesus Liv, Alex has turned you into a goody two shoes" Elliot groused as they stood under the awning to put on their jackets

"And Kathy won't mind a staggering drunk coming home and waking her and Eli?" Olivia pointed out and Elliot paused for a moment as he thought about that then shrugged and sighed

"Fine, I may get to sleep beside her for once" then staggered forward as the door burst open and Fin and Munch swayed out. Munch pointedly calling someone un-Irish as he nearly tripped over the bottom step. What had happened to these guys? 3 weeks away from them and they couldn't hold their liquor.

"I shouldn't have had two glasses from that last jug" Munch swayed and Olivia was starting to think something was definitely up.

"What did you have them put in the last jug Munch?" Olivia rolled her eyes as she led her drunken crew down towards the greasy spoon she'd eaten at a month ago.

"Vodka" Munch hiccupped proudly "A lot of vodka"

Olivia groaned and caught him as he nearly fell, Fin was laughing his ass off at him and Elliot looked a little green around the gills. Jesus Munch must have convinced them to pour in a bottle or something.

Ushering them into the diner she was relieved to see it not too busy and sat the boys down in a booth close to the door. They all practically sagged in their seats as she walked over to the counter to place their order. She ordered the guys a long black each while she had a flat white. She figured they didn't need a lot of grease so ordered them each a couple of rounds of sandwiches each while she ordered the wrap she had last time.

When she got back to the table the guys were in various stages of sleep from Munch's passed out snoring, Fin dozing to Elliot impersonating the head bobbing Elvis figurines old ladies have on the dash of their car.

She managed to keep Elliot awake by talking about Eli and listened to him raving about how big he was getting and how he was into everything. Olivia felt a pang in the vicinity of her heart, it had been ages since she had visited and decided she needed to drag Alex around there one day soon.

Her phone vibrated just as their food was delivered and she left Elliot to wake the others up while she took the call.

"Benson"

"Detective" Alex's voice was nearly drowned out by the background noise "Where are you?"

"Alex? I can barely hear you, where are you?" Olivia struggled to hear, turning away from Munch who was snorting awake. God he was a pig when drunk.

"I'm at O'Malley's" Alex replied and Olivia's jaw fell open in shock. What the hell was she doing at O'Malley's? "I thought I'd come say hi to the guys before dragging you home to bed" Alex answered her silent question brilliantly and she shook her head to clear it.

"Um...Munch spiked the beer. We're down the corner at the diner trying to sober them up" Olivia told her then hastily added "I'm sober Alex, I didn't drink the spiked beer. I finished after three"

"Hmmm, I'll be there in 5" Alex told her "Don't tell them I'm coming"

"Sure" Olivia grinned, knowing Alex was about to have some fun. They hung up and Olivia turned back to the other three who were eyeing their sandwiches with disdain. "Eat it and shut up, your stomach's wont appreciate grease" she told them and they grumbled but did as they were told.

Fin sipped his long black and watched her carefully

"Not hurrying off home?" he asked and Olivia shook her head as she chewed on her wrap. It was just as good when she was sober. "I thought when the Master called you answered"

"Eat your sandwich Fin" she told him trying not to look at the door and give away that Alex was expected. Fin grumbled but did as he was told. Olivia tried not to look at Munch who was wolfing down his sandwich like he hadn't eaten in days. No wonder the guy was divorced so many times.

Olivia was half finished her meal when Alex stepped in and she about swallowed her tongue. She loved Alex in her power suits, she really did but Alex wearing skin tight torn jeans, green jumper, a black leather jacket and scarf was just undeniably hot. So were those knee high FMB's. With her long blonde locks flowing and her long nails painted black and a little more makeup than usual she looked more like a rough and ready biker chick than a respected Lawyer.

Olivia choked on her wrap and could only stare as Alex strolled to the counter to order a coffee and pointed over at their table. Her eyes just about popped out of her head when Alex looked over her shoulder as she waited for her change and blew her a kiss.

"Oh My God is that Cabot?" Elliot gasped his sandwich half way to his mouth as he stared openly. Munch looked like he had been sucker punched and Fin nearly fell out of his seat as he craned to see then came up short in shock as Alex swaggered over to greet them.

"Hey babe" she greeted Olivia and swooped to place a long hard kiss on Olivia's still slack mouth. Of course Olivia soon gathered her wits and returned the kiss tenfold, groaning when Alex pulled away, wanting more of that mouth after going without for a week.

She stared into Alex's eyes which were nearly black with desire and shivered. When Alex was in this kind of mood she found it particularly hard to walk the next morning. Alex managed to drag her gaze away from her lover and turned to the three stunned men who were watching them with different degrees of slack jawed shock.

"Hey guys, long time no see" she smiled at them "Hope you don't mind me joining you"

"Err no"

"On the contrary Counsellor"

'Here take my seat" came the replies as Fin tried to stand

"Sit down Detective Odafin, you look hammered" Alex told him and he plonked back in his seat, knowing the use of his full name didn't bode well for him. "I'll sit right here" and with a little bit of manoeuvring and a lot of willingness on Olivia's part Alex settled in her lap. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around Alex's lean waist, closing her eyes as she pressed her face into the crook of Alex's neck and inhaled Alex's scent.

Alex smiled tenderly, raising a hand and gently sifting her fingers through Olivia's hair. For Elliot it was a moment of stark clarity, one for just how much these two cared for each other and how good they looked together.

"So, you surviving at the unit without me?" Alex asked while sliding her hand under the table to intertwine it with Olivia's. Olivia held it tight, her face still planted in Alex's neck trying to make up for the past week.

"Yeah just" Fin promptly put his foot in his mouth then hastily tried to retrieve it when one of Alex's brows shot up "Wish you were back though"

"Good save" Munch muttered before tucking back into his sandwich. Alex watched him for half a second then turned away disgusted.

"Trying to avoid another night on the couch Stabler?" She enquired and Elliot nodded, not daring to take on the sharp lawyer even slightly inebriated. Alex chuckled then turned to thank the waitress who delivered her short black with a smile.

The woman looked dazzled for a moment before blinking when Olivia growled at her and hurried off. Alex rose an amused brow at Olivia who blushed, not believing she actually growled

"Feral guard dog strikes again" Fin chuckled and Olivia shot him a glare

"Shut it Odafin before you start singing Soprano"

"You and who's army" Fin chuckled then jumped in surprise as a heeled black boot kicked his chair only an inch from his crotch

"That would be this army" Alex smiled sweetly as she sipped innocently on her coffee and removed her foot.

Munch muttered something about a conspiracy but that was hardly new coming from him. Elliot just ate his sandwich and minded his own business not willing to take Alex on in this mood. Some part of his brain recognised that Alex was looking for a little payback for keeping Olivia out on Valentine's Day. He had a feeling she had a long memory and if it took years, she would get them all back.

Three very wise men kept their mouths shut, except for eating and drinking, and kept their eyes downcast except for a quick glance up to take in the loved up couple sitting in their booth. Alex and Olivia paid them no mind. Olivia was slightly surprised at Alex's displays of affection, for someone who didn't want to hide they were together but didn't want to flaunt it either she was becoming very touchy feely. With a raised brow she removed Alex's hand from her shirt for the third time in as many minutes.

"God Al your killing me here" she rasped breathlessly into her lovers ears

"You and me both, I'm ready to go when you are" Alex nipped on her ear then giggled when Olivia just about shoved her out of the booth "You boys coming?"

"Um No"

"Not at the moment"

"I aint ready yet" came the three quick replies and Olivia frowned knowing she was missing something. Alex just laughed

"Elliot go home I am sure Kathy will appreciate the mood you're in" she told him and Olivia watched him flush and caught on quickly, OMG! "Fin, Munch, don't get caught trawling on 5th Ave, I aint bailing your ass out" and with that she took a stunned Olivia's hand and led her out of the diner

"Oh My God Alex, you did that deliberately" Olivia was dumbfounded and a little repulsed.

"Yep" Alex smiled and paused to pull Olivia in tighter against her "I think their teasing you will stop now" she grinned evilly and when Olivia thought about it she had to laugh. It was slightly creepy but still funny, she finally had it over them

"I think it's time you took me home so I can ravage you counsellor" Olivia husked and Alex rose a challenging brow

"Oh we're going home alright but trust me Detective, it will be I who will be doing the ravaging"

Olivia fell on the bed with an 'oof', then groaned when a semi naked Alex climbed on top of her to straddle her. She had thought Alex looked hot earlier in the Diner. Try Alex in jeans and a black lace see through bra. Fuck she was in heaven. Olivia herself had been divested of most of her clothes leaving her in the matching bikini set that had set Alex off.

"Fuck your hot" she growled at Alex as Alex ground down into her and reaching up she caught the back of Alex's neck and pulled her down into a hard hot kiss that left their lips bruised.

Alex was totally dominant, which was a change from usual, usually Alex was the one on the bottom while Olivia brought them both to glory. Olivia didn't mind though, she loved this suddenly dominant side of Alex as her bra was thrown over Alex's shoulder and hungry hands and mouth feasted on her.

She cried out arching her back, holding Alex closer, pleading with her to suck harder, squeeze firmer. She hissed when Alex bit her and shuddered when a hot pink tongue soothed the bite. She was sure she bent the hooks on Alex's bra as she practically ripped it off.

Alex seemed determined to stay in control as her hands were unceremoniously removed from pert little breast and forced to the mattress where she was told to keep them. She stared up at her lover, breathing heavily and nodded, seriously turned on by these turn of events as Alex crawled off her to stand by the bed and hastily divest herself of her jeans and underwear.

Olivia groaned, she loved looking at Alex naked, she was just so utterly perfect. From the mop of unruly blonde hair to the black toenails. She'd never seen Alex wear black polish before, red yes but never black. It was hot.

Alex crawled back up the bed, pushing Olivia's legs apart who assisted her by spreading them wide. A quick glance at the crotch of those knickers and she knew Olivia way past being simply turned on. She would be begging for it soon.

Leaning over Olivia she kissed her deeply, plunging her tongue inside, feeling the texture of her lover's mouth, tasting the coffee she had drunk at the diner, shivering when Olivia accepted it, played with it then sucked on it. Her arms threatened to collapse under her and she pulled away, kissing her way down the glorious arch of her throat, inhaling Olivia's scent, loving the soft skin against her lips.

She nipped on the point of Olivia's collar bone, smiling when Olivia hissed and arched underneath her, then growled a warning when Olivia went to touch her. Olivia moaned in defeat and fisted her hands in the sheet instead.

Alex continued her journey, over the slope of Olivia's breast, taking in a large protruded nipple and teasing it into a hard point before sucking on it until her cheeks were sore and Olivia was practically howling beneath her. She merely turned her attention to the other breast, loving it with the same attention Olivia barely comprehensible.

And then she moved on, down past taught stomach muscles covered in smooth soft skin until she found the edge of those red panties and captured it in her teeth. One tug gave Olivia the hint and she raised beautifully flared hips to allow her to gradually pull the red satin and lace down.

She groaned when the scent of Olivia's arousal hit her, nearly knocked for six and had to pause to clear her mind and get her bearings.

"Alex, please" Olivia whined pulling her out of her revelry and she continued to tug the panties down, this time with assistance from her hands.

When the underwear were finally on the floor she turned and looked back at her goal. Olivia's curls were almost black and saturated, coated with juices from top to bottom. She inhaled deeply and could easily smell the essence, mingled with her own.

Raising onto her knees she made sure Olivia was watching then boldly slid the fingers of her right hand between her own legs, playing with her own folds, shuddering at the contact. Damn that felt good. Once her fingers were coated liberally she withdrew them and placed them in her mouth, sucking off the juices. Olivia's vein in her neck bulged, her body arched and her hands clenched in the sheets. Alex grinned wickedly and leant in to kiss Olivia again, letting her lover discover the taste of her in her mouth.

While Olivia was distracted she lowered her hand until fingers were tickled by short dark curls, then her palm as fingers found incredible heat and wetness. Olivia groaned and arched beneath her, kissing her deeper as she found her lovers clit and circled it gently.

Olivia tore her mouth from hers and cried out

"Alex please, I'm so close" she begged as her hips rolled up frantically trying to keep her clit in hard contact with Alex's fingers

"What do you want?" Alex whispered

"You, only you." Alex looked into serious brown eyes and felt her heart beat even faster at the admission "it's only ever been you"

"Liv" Alex cried overcome and crashed their lips together as she sent two fingers deep, hard and fast. She positioned herself so she could ride Olivia's thigh, crying out as Olivia pushed her thigh into firm contact with her throbbing core.

All sense of consciousness, of control, of sanity flew out the window as Alex worked her fingers in and out of Olivia's hot sheath while her own hips pumped at speed against Olivia's thigh. You couldn't call what their mouths were doing kissing but they stayed open, wide and connected, each breathing in the others air, sometimes maybe flicking the others tongue with theirs. Their eyes locked their bodies strained.

Alex could feel the tingling start in her thighs and slowly spread, she desperately tried to hold off but could feel the building in her stomach

"God Alex... I'm going to...OOOOHHHHOOOOOO" Olivia came apart beneath her and relieved she let go, grinding hard against Olivia's thigh a keen cry breaking from her lips.

For long moments the world revolved around them but for them there was nothing outside of their loving embrace. Olivia was the first to come slowly back down to Earth and gently started to caress the cooling skin on Alex's back. When Goosebumps indicated Alex was getting cold, along with a few shivers she managed to rouse herself enough to get them both under the warm covers.

Alex snuggled into her, holding her tight. It was so good to be in each other's arms again after a week apart. Olivia smiled and kissed the unruly blonde locks

"Not that I'm complaining kiddo but where did that all come from?" she asked and grinned when Alex buried her face in her throat and mumbled something "Can't hear you counsellor"

"I missed you" Alex sighed pulling her head back enough to be able to look at Olivia from a few inches away "I mean really missed you. Now that I have you it was like..." she paused not sure how or if she should continue

Olivia smiled gently and tucked a stray piece of hand behind her ear

"Like?" She questioned and Alex sighed

"Like pieces of me were missing" Alex admitted finally, taking the plunge "A piece of my heart, my soul, my spirit"

"Al" Olivia breathed, humbled with what the blonde was telling her and leant forward to place a tender kiss on her lips "It was the same for me".

They held each other tight, comfortable in the knowledge of what they meant for each other, not yet comfortable enough to say it. They both had their demons, they both had their fears and uncertainties. As they drifted off to sleep they were both satisfied in the notion that with time they would learn more about the other and one day lay their fears to rest.

_**Please R and R**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's Birthday

_**Hey all, not exactly a holiday but I did say it was a year in the life, not a year of holidays. It just came to me really. Hope you enjoy.**_

Alex sprayed some perfume on her wrists and then dabbed behind her ears. Squirting a last spray into the air she paused, then walked through the cloud smiling. Olivia loved her perfume, made no bones or apologies about it. They could sit for hours, with Olivia's nose buried in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

Olivia loved it so much that she had presented Alex with a large bottle of it this morning for her birthday. Alex had asked why she just didn't wear it herself but Olivia had grinned and told her it was too distracting. She had then presented her with tickets to watch her favourite musical tonight. Now all Olivia had to do was get home so they wouldn't be late for dinner. It's not every day you got into the Colosseum, the newest Italian restaurant in town where everybody who is anybody must be seen. Cabot money talks.

She heard the front door slam and rose a brow, Olivia must be in a mood as she walked out of their en suite into their bedroom in time to see the harried Detective race in from the hallway. Alex leant against the doorway, arms crossed as she observed her lover toe off her shoes while unclipping her badge and gun and locking them in her bedside drawer.

Olivia spun and paused on seeing her there, her eyes sweeping over Alex's body and Alex felt that tingle start way down low at the look her lover sent her. She knew that look and knew Olivia appreciated her effort in finding the new spaghetti strapped, body hugging blue dress she wore. She also knew that unless she said something in the next couple of minutes Olivia would get it in her head to stay in and unwrap her. She wanted to go out.

"You have 15 minutes to get ready, I took the liberty of getting your dress ready, it's hanging in the en suite. I'll wait in the lounge" Alex smiled as Olivia blinked confused then scowled

"What, I don't even get a kiss or a 'Honey how was your day?'" she asked disappointed and Alex smiled

"Not while you're watching me like a lion watches a gazelle, I want to go out" Alex told her and Olivia waggled her eyebrows

"I won't eat you, not literally. Later tonight though I plan to eat you out"

"Charming and eloquent as ever Detective" Alex drawled and headed out of the room, aware Olivia was watching and putting an extra bit of swing in her hips. Feeling a tingle at the back of her neck she paused and looked over her shoulder, finding Olivia staring at her ass. Did she forget to mention that her dress was low cut at the back showing skin all the way down to the curve of her ass? There was no mistaking she wasn't wearing underwear. "I look forward to being eaten" she smiled

"Oh God, Alex you're wearing that in Public?"

"Think you can protect me Detective?" Alex teased

"Don't worry babe, all potential suitors will understand very fast you are mine" Olivia growled, realising that she was going to need a cold shower before going out.

"Am I just?" Alex rose a challenging brow and Olivia shot her a very serious look before nodding

"Always" she stated firmly then turned and left a slightly stunned Alex standing in their bedroom. Alex was a little shocked but pleased at Olivia's admissions. Although they still hadn't said the words, they were becoming more and more daring in letting their love be known in other ways. Sighing shakily and hearing the water turn on for the shower she left the bedroom and temptation behind.

Alex had found it hard not to tell Olivia to hell with it, they would stay in when the beautiful detective had walked out to join her in the lounge, her perfect body encased in the flowing red dress that screamed class. She knew Olivia was very conscious of the difference in age, class and background. Alex did everything she could to assure Olivia that it didn't matter. She had to beg Olivia to let her buy that dress a couple of months ago, luckily it was on sale for half price being last season's fashion. Olivia had finally agreed to let her pay half.

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" Alex complimented as Olivia held the restaurant door for her. Olivia smiled raking her gaze over her slightly covered up lover, thank god for coats.

"Not nearly as stunning as you Lex"

"Flattery will get you everywhere Detective" Alex laughed softly and Olivia stepped in behind her to shut the door on the early evening chill. Even though it was mid May it was still cool at night.

"As long as I'm with you sweetie I don't care" she said sincerely and it should have sounded like a really bad line but Alex could see the honest truth in Olivia's eyes and it melted her heart instead.

They were interrupted by an impeccably dressed waitress who offered to take their coats and signed them into the coat room. Then she checked the reservation book and made a notation. A frown marring her brow

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked, one eyebrow riding her hairline

"It appears someone made a mistake in the reservation. I have a table for Cabot for 4 but I have already seated three" she stated, looking panicked "Should it have been for five?" Alex frowned

"No, it should be for 2. I specifically made the reservation myself. Table for 2 in the window" she cocked her head to the side and contemplated what was going on. Her eyes closing and she groaned as a conversation with her uncle Bill earlier coming rushing back. He didn't know about her and Olivia yet, she wasn't ready to tell him. He had been talking about wanting her to meet some guy her aunt had lined up for her. A Stockbroker or something. It had taken Alex some fancy talking that she already had plans for tonight and she had thought that was the end of it. Obviously not. "It wouldn't happen to be an older couple with another younger male by any chance?"

"Yes!" the waitress brightened. Alex wanted to growl. She was going to kill the meddling old fool.

"Alex, sweetie, what's going on?" Olivia asked looking confused and Alex sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. Olivia barely tolerated her Uncle Bill and Aunt Heather. They tried to set her up at least once a fortnight despite her protests.

"Uncle Bill is what's going on" she sighed "He called earlier today, I thought I had him convinced I had plans for tonight. It appears he has changed them" she admitted and watched as Olivia's eyes went stormy black as her fast mind caught up.

"He changed the reservation?" Olivia growled and Alex nodded "To 4, knowing you already had a date and brought in a fifth wheel." She cocked her head to the side "It was deliberate, he's hoping you'll tell me to buzz off and date the approved version"

"Well he doesn't know it's you but yes." Alex took her hand, not caring that the waitress was watching the byplay "He won't get away with it Liv, it's time I took a stand, I don't want anyone but you Ok" she squeezed the hand she held as she heard the waitress make a shocked gasp beside her. Obviously she had just caught on. She paid her no mind though as she looked into tumultuous brown eyes "We'll go elsewhere"

"No, you booked here" Olivia stated firmly "if anyone leaves it should be them" Alex nodded, Olivia was right, Uncle Bill had gate crashed their night. She turned back to the waitress who was once again composed and waiting for their decision

"I suppose the chance of getting our original table is nil?" she asked and by the guilty look on the young woman's face knew it was "Never mind, it's not your fault. Is there room at the table for a fifth setting?"

"It will be very cosy ma'am" she looked between the two of them and Alex smiled and squeezed the hand she still held

"We don't mind, do we love?" she looked at a slightly shocked Olivia who recovered fast and offered a smile and shake of her head. They waited as the waitress indicated to a waiter who hurried over and after a brief conversation and a quick look at the two ladies holding hands hurried off.

"The table will be set shortly. Would you like me to take a drinks order while you are waiting and have it delivered to the table?" she asked and indicated a drinks menu on a counter beside them. They perused the list and Alex ordered a bottle of vintage white just as the waiter came back and told them the table had been prepared and the other guests notified.

He did take the chance to warn the older couple did not appear pleased by the turn of events and Alex thanked him for his honesty before following him to a table in a prominent position in the centre of the room. Ah Uncle Bill, always so predictable. So was the fact that the two empty settings were set up on either side of a tall dark haired man who Alex admitted was very good looking, if you liked preppy boys, which she did not. She liked sexy hot detectives.

Her Uncle Bill noticed their arrival and Alex held tight to Olivia's hand so she would not draw it away. If she was going to make a stand then she was going all the way. Just because he was her mother's brother it did not give him the right to meddle in her life. She was sick of the interference.

"Alex" he cried, as if their meeting was accidental, and stood holding open his arms. Alex didn't budge from her position standing beside Olivia and her uncle was forced to drop his arms with an awkward smile. Alex could see he was confused and a little angry at the turn of events "No hugs for your dear uncle?"

"That's right, don't push it Uncle Bill" she turned and nodded at her aunt who looked like she had just sucked on a lemon "Aunt Heather"

The atmosphere was charged and she was sure the whole restaurant could feel it

"Let's sit down, we're making a scene" her Uncle sat awkwardly and Alex shot him a look. She appeared calm on the outside but inside she was a roiling mix of anger and fear.

"Who's fault is that?" she told him pointedly and looked down at the man who was supposed to be her family's choice of her date for the evening and gave him a smile "I am sorry but there appears to have been a mix up with the seating. Can you move next to uncle Bill so I can sit next to Olivia?" she asked sweetly and shot her uncle a look when he went to protest. The man was so eager to please he did as suggested.

Olivia had to cough to hide her smirk, the Cabot charm wins again and Alex squeezed her fingers warningly before going to the seat next to her aunt. Olivia hastily moved to the back of the chair and pulled it out solicitously and seated Alex before taking her own seat, daring to settle it closer to Alex, therefore conveying a message to the young man beside her that Alex was indeed taken. He caught on fast and gave her a respectable nod. Olivia relaxed. He may be preppy but he appeared semi decent so far.

"Uncle Bill, you remember Detective Olivia Benson from SVU. Olivia I'm sure you remember Uncle Bill and this is my Aunt Heather" Alex introduced and Olivia made all the right noises before they turned to the young man at the table and he offered a smile and his hand

"Chandler Huntington" he offered he rolled his eyes "the 4th but I try and forget that"

Alex shook his hand before he offered it to Olivia who did likewise.

"I'm sure Aunt Heather has filled you in about who I am. I have to apologise for any misunderstanding, I'm afraid this little party has come as a bit of a shock to Olivia and I" she stated bluntly earning a look from her aunt but to hell with it, the man had to be smart enough to realise they had been set up

"Yes, I was led to believe you knew of and accepted my presence. I can tell I was misinformed" he stated, shooting a look at the older couple who pretended to act innocent. He turned to Olivia "A Detective?"

"14 years. I've known Alex for 11 years, on and off" Olivia teased her lover who shot her an amused look.

"So Detective" Alex's aunt cut in, making her title sound derogative "Being that close to Alex you'd know if she was dating anyone. She keeps turning down dates with perfectly good men since she came back"

Olivia saw Chandler looking at her aunt as if she was an alien before he turned to her and gave her an 'is she for real?' look. Olivia shrugged and took a sip of her wine to stall as she looked over at her lover. Alex looked seriously stressed and Olivia just wanted to wring a few necks.

"You need to ask Alex that, but to be fair ma'am I don't see how it's your business, it's Alex's life to live the way she wants" Olivia stated and Alex's aunt got that 'sucked on a lemon' look again.

"Yes I am in a relationship" Alex stepped in before her aunt could say anything she regretted

"Oh, why didn't you tell us? Who is the lucky man?" Aunt Heather brightened having forgotten about the potentially embarrassing situation with Chandler sitting there. Alex took a deep breath, she could do this, She reached for Olivia's hand and it was accepted warmly.

"I didn't tell you because it was so new and I didn't want you spoiling it, as for the lucky person, that's me. Lucky that after treating Olivia appallingly for several years she gave me a chance" Alex stated while gazing over at her beautiful lover and missing the open shock cross her aunt and uncles face.

"Are we ready to order?" the waiter stepped in, pulling the Judge out of his stupor. Did Alex just say she was in a relationship with this common, mixed breed _female_ detective? He was not having it.

"No we are not, the Detective was just leaving" he stated harshly and everyone at the table froze for half a second before Alex's temper hit the roof.

"Olivia is going nowhere unless I go with her" Alex stated firmly and Olivia felt her heart swell at Alex's words

"Alexandra this is not acceptable" Uncle Bill stated "First she is a Detective not a Lawyer or Doctor, secondly she is female and thirdly she has the blood of a rapist running through her". Olivia felt the blood drain from her face as her secret was bellowed to the room and many eyes landed on her. She didn't know how he knew, probably found out years ago when she and Alex had first become friends. She was livid that someone had talked.

"Sir I suggest you calm down or you will be required to leave" the waiter stated while indicating to another waiter to fetch the manager.

"And I suggest you keep out of this if you want to keep your job college boy" the red faced man blustered and the waiter sighed, he hated rich people but this job was helping him pay his way through med school.

In the meant time Alex's own temper had boiled over and Olivia was distracted out of her discomfort by the appearance of one very angry Ice Queen. Oh damn that was hot.

"Apologise to Olivia right now" Alex grated but her uncle remained stubbornly silent, glaring at her. Alex turned to her Aunt "Do you agree with his sentiment?" she asked and her aunt looked trapped. Her duty was to her husband but if she said she did agree with him she could potentially lose contact with Alex who was like a daughter to her.

"Is there a problem?" another man asked and Olivia jumped, so caught up in the drama unfolding she hadn't seen the manager hastily approach.

"Sir this man is verbally abusing another member at his table and is acting loud and aggressive, he is possibly intoxicated" the waiter pointed out which had the Judge seeing red

"Boy consider yourself fired. Do you know who I am?" he sneered "I am not drunk, I am trying to save my God daughter and niece from a money grabbing, common, mixed breed" he shot Olivia a look of pure hatred, his face almost ready to explode it was so red.

"William" Heather gasped wondering what had gotten into her husband. Not that she agreed with Alex's choice but to say those things? Even if he thought them, screaming it in public showed a definite lack of decorum. Suddenly his other recent rants about petty issues and his stand over tactics started to worry her. He was 69 years old, was he suffering from the early onset of a mental medical condition? She would consult his doctor on tomorrow.

"How dare you say that about the woman I love" Alex snarled at her uncle as Olivia's jaw dropped in shock. What? She what? "I suggest you leave Uncle Bill, before you totally ruin my birthday"

"I agree" the manager nodded "Sir I suggest you leave, before I deem it necessary to call the Police. Do not return to this establishment, you are not welcome"

"Do you know who I am" William roared as he stood pointing at the manager, his whole body visibly shaking "I will ruin you and this establishment. You will be closed in a week"

"On the contrary Judge I know exactly who you are and before you make threats I suggest you think about the fact that I am Italian, living in New York. I can trace my roots back to the Capone gang" the manager smirked as the Judge paused slightly before turning to his wife

"Heather we are leaving" he stated firmly then marched off to the front of the restaurant. Heather looked at Alex apologetically

"Let it be known Alex that I although I do not approve of your relationship I do not agree with my husband" she turned to Olivia "I am sure you are a lovely woman Olivia and Alex obviously loves you very much. Hurt her and you had better move interstate. Now I must go, I am worried about Williams's state of mind. He has not been right for many months. I'll call you Alexandra" and with that she was gone, leaving everyone in the vicinity staring after her in shock.

"Ladies I am sorry about the way that gentleman treated you. Dinner will be on the house" the Manager apologised pulling them out of their revelry.

"On the contrary, I believe it will be on my Uncle" Alex smiled while looking at Olivia who was still staring at her in a state of shock. She nodded at Chandler who indicated he was going to make a disappearance and regarded Olivia as her lover continued to stare at her with a mixture of shock, awe and tenderness.

There was a flurry of activity around them and all extra place settings were removed and the waiters and Managers went from table to table trying to take the spotlight off the two women.

"What is it Liv?" Alex asked confused and a bit concerned about how quiet Olivia was being?

"Did you mean it?' Olivia asked "Do you even realise you said it?"

"That I love you?" Alex didn't even try and string Olivia along. She had been wanting to say it from New Years but was terrified that commitment phobic Olivia would run upon hearing it. She looked at Olivia now and offered a small smile "Not the place or circumstances I wanted to say it in love but yes, I meant it. I love you with everything I am, looking back I realise I have since shortly after we met"

"Alex" Olivia breathed and reached over to join their hands "I...you know I do...it's mutual. I..."

"Shhh" Alex placed a finger on her lips "I know you do. You'll say it on your own time"

"I haven't said it to anyone in over ten years" Olivia admitted and Alex smiled and raising their joined hands kissed each of Olivia's fingertips in turn. Their gazes met and everything else was tuned out. Olivia didn't care they were in a restaurant, she needed to feel Alex's lips on hers now and leant in to share a soft sweet kiss. A throat being cleared startled them apart

"Sorry for the interruption ladies but are you ready to order?" the waiter smiled apologetically and the ladies couldn't be mad at him, he had helped them out.

"Do you have Fettuccini?" Olivia asked and Alex rolled her eyes, so predictable. Olivia squeezed her hand in mock warning and Alex chuckled. The young waiter nodded and wrote the order down while Alex perused the menu quickly and ordered the baby squid. The waiter left them to place their order and Olivia turned back to Alex

"I'm sorry your uncle took it like that" she sighed and Alex gave a tired smile

"Don't you worry about it. It's his problem. I've let him run my life for long enough. It's time I get to decide what I want. What I want, what I need is you"

"I'm not going anywhere, it may make me selfish but I don't intend to give you up now I have you" Olivia smiled and kissed her quickly again "You aunt might come around but I am not sure about your uncle"

"Then it's their loss, now no more talk about it, let's pretend the last half hour didn't happen and that we're on the date we planned" Alex ordered and Olivia was happy to follow her lead.

The food was wonderful and fresh. They shared their meals, as they usually did when they were together. The surrounding tables who had been witness to all the drama were soon glancing at the loved up couple in envy. The women were wistful while the men were taking note. More than one woman threatened to throw her man over for another woman if that's how they were treated. The men took the threat seriously, there would be some very pampered women for some time to come.

The play was fantastic and it was good to see it again, especially with Olivia by her side. Alex ran into several people that she knew and although she didn't introduce Olivia as a girlfriend none missed the fact the two women held hands and sent each other looks one did not send a friend. All treated her with respect and Alex relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the evening, eager to get home.

Alex gripped the headboards behind her, back arching, hips thrusting and barely aware of the sounds emanating from her mouth. Olivia's talented tongue was rimming her clit while two long fingers had been sent deep, setting a fast hard pace.

"Oh God" Alex cried, she was so close and when Olivia took her clit into her mouth and suckled hard she felt that little thrill up the inside of her thighs indicating she was closer than she thought. She held on though, enjoying the ride, squeezing her muscles around Olivia's fingers gasping when two became three, filling her completely.

Her whole body went into static shock, electricity shooting down her spine and setting off explosions that had her chanting

"Olivia, Olivia" and "I love you, I love you"

"Alex" Olivia breathed, moving up the bed to kiss her lover deeply, fingers still buried deep and positioning herself so she was straddled Alex's thigh. Alex feeling how turned on Olivia was gave a startled cry as her pleasure skyrocketed again. Oh God the things this woman could do to her.

She cupped Olivia's face and kissed her hard, tasting herself on Olivia's lips, as she took up the rhythm with Olivia who was grinding into her thigh like a woman possessed. Dear Lord she loved this woman with her whole heart.

Trailing a hand down Olivia's side she was able to insinuate it between them with a fair bit of cooperation from the dark haired detective. As she located Olivia's clit she heard the older woman cry and realised they were both on the brink.

With love and care and patience they brought each other to a shattering climax. Alex screamed and then sobbed into Olivia's neck when she heard 3 beautiful words whispered

"I love you" Olivia nuzzled her ear and Alex about squeezed the life out of her. It was impossible to describe the joy she felt at that moment only to have it increase tenfold when Olivia stated again "Alex, I love you"

"I love you too" Alex choked burying her neck into Olivia's shoulder "I know, and I love you too"

They lay there for long moments, basking in the afterglow before they settled under the covers spoon fashion, Olivia wrapped protectively around Alex. Alex stayed awake long after Olivia drifted into sleep, basking in the warmth of her lovers arms, knowing she didn't have to be up with the birds tomorrow like Olivia.

Despite a little hiccup today had to be one of the best birthdays she ever had. She was looking forward to having many more, as long as Olivia was by her side.

_**A little bit of smut at the end to keep people happy. Please R&R**_


End file.
